


heart shaped bang me box

by silkysuh (loeylane)



Series: pink diamond [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem!NCT, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Queer Character, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports, Wet & Messy, creamy pussies, lesbian baddies, not beta read it never is, piss drinking, pure filth, slight fisting mention, they’re all just whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/silkysuh
Summary: basically it’s jaehyun’s birthday and she wants to get fucked
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: pink diamond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	heart shaped bang me box

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO LESBIANS ,,,, i hope u guys like this it is by far my longest fic and my favorite hehe

“but jae look, isn’t it so cool.” johnny exclaimed, pulling jaehyun to sit in front of her on the bed. she unbuttoned her low rise jeans pulling them down quickly and kicking them off her legs. her hair was falling in her face while she went to pull down her panties. 

“look,” johnny said again, pulling her panties past her thighs. short brown hairs peeking out into a perfect heart. 

jaehyun stared at her pussy, it was swollen and pink. her legs pressed together making it look even puffier and she swore she could see it glistening. it made her mouth water. she had never wanted to taste something so bad. she had a hard time pulling her eyes away. 

“it looks so cute.” jaehyun exclaimed, looking back up at her friend. 

“doesn’t it, i think i’m gonna get a design everytime, they have like stars, diamonds,” johnny rattled on but jaehyun wasn’t listening just staring and admiring her friend's pussy. 

“jaehyun? what do you think i should get?” 

“oh, maybe a star that would be cute,” jaehyun searched. 

“yeah i think i’ll do that! maybe i should get it bedazzled” johnny said from above running her fingers over the hair and brushing it all in one direction. jaehyun laughed at her friend's obsession with bedazzling everything. if jaehyun was honest she would pay to watch her dip her fingers below. 

“okay what are you wearing?” johnny said, pulling her panties the rest of the way down while she turned around to her closet. jaehyun shook her head when johnny bent down to pull the panties off her ankles. her pussy was so swollen between her legs and it definitely was a little wet. jaehyun was embarrassed, thinking about her friend and roommate like she was. 

“i’m not sure. you know the black skirt i have, the pleather one? i’m thinking that one, also those sick pink boots i have, maybe some fishnets.” jaehyun said, watching johnny rummage through her closet. 

“oh def the fishnets we can match! do you think i should wear the pink skirt or my red one?” she could her hangers scraping the closet bar while johnny said that. jaehyun stood up walking to her room to grab what she was going to wear. 

“jae, can i borrow that white top?” johnny yelled across the hall while jaehyun dug through her drawers. 

“the strapless or the lace up?”

“lace up please.” jaehyun grabbed the garmet before walking back across the hall dumping her arms onto johnny’s bed. she picked through her pieces grabbing a few skirts, tops, and various accessories. 

“the red one,” johnny says, walking out of the closet with a few pieces, she’s naked now, tits perky with a pretty pink heart barbell on each nipple. “with the fishnets and pleather so hot.” the pleather top jaehyun was talking about was a bustier top with a zipper down the middle and a lace up detail to the left and right. 

“here’s the white lace up. you should wear the pink skirt, the mini.” johnny nodded in agreement picking up the top and unzipping the back before turning around backing up to jaehyun. wordlessly asking to be zipped up by jaehyun which she did. 

“are we meeting woo there?” 

“yeah i think doyoung is dropping her off. he has to work,” johnny said, pouting. she turned back around gripping her tits as she did adjusting them in the tight corset. 

“should i get crazy and wear a thong underneath. maybe a little whale tail moment?” johnny wagged her brows at jaehyun pink skirt lifted up in front of her. 

“that’s so hot, do it!” jaehyun exclaimed, pulling the fishnets over each leg. johnny opened her drawers rummaging through her panties for the perfect thong. finally pulling out a black glittery piece and sliding it over her legs and pulling the straps up high on her hips. the skinny strap in the middle was hidden between her ass cheeks. 

“wait, you should wear my pink boots, the whole fit will be perfect.” jaehyun handed the chunky calf length platform boots with clear red hearts placed randomly, to johnny. johnny’s mini skirt was a wrap around velcro almost like a mini you would see in a cheesy porn, the length was ungodly, her ass hung out below the fabric and the thin straps of her thong were above the waistband. jaehyun’s skirt on the other hand covered her ass but only by a centimeter, it had a little button on the side above a zipper. 

“your tits look so good in that, i could just eat them,” johnny smirked, licking her lips, tongue ring dancing over her top lip. jaehyun just laughed while she zipped her boots up, some platform mid-calf boots with a chunky heel. 

jaehyun walked over the johnny’s vanity, fingers passing over jewelry looking for the perfect pieces for their outfits. johnny walked up behind her gripping jaehyun’s hips and pressing her front into jaehyun's ass. she looked into the mirror in front of them grinding into jaehyun. 

“we look so hot. i’d fuck us,” johnny reached around them and grabbed her bedazzled hair brush, bringing it to jaehyun’s long brown hair. she pulled it through removing any tangles from her hair. it was incredibly soothing for jaehyun, getting distracted from jewelry viewing, almost moaning at the tenderness. 

“can i do mini pigtails?” johnny leaned forward whispering against jaehyun’s ear. jaehyun nodded, pulling a few chokers and chains to look through. johnny grabbed a comb while she pushed jaehyun’s shoulders to sit down for a better angle. she sectioned jaehyun’s hair pulling two small sections into little ponytails behind jaehyun’s straight fringe. 

johnny grabbed one of the chains from jaehyun before slipping it over her own neck. then grabbing a silver choker and putting it on jaehyun only after finicking with the clasp between her nails. they continued layering jewelry until it was perfectly chunky and sparkling adding some belts and chains around their waist. 

jaehyun stood up, switching places with johnny grabbing the same bedazzled brush to do her friend's hair. johnny sat looking at herself in the mirror cradling her cheeks in her hands. jaehyun brushed through johnny’s blunt blond bob smoothing it out as she did. johnny picked through her lip glosses, settling on a pink shimmer. 

“braids?” johnny nodded, handing the comb over her shoulder to jaehyun. jaehyun moved to the side of johnny’s face to braid small sections to frame johnny’s face. 

“whaddya think of the black heart beret?” johnny smacked her lips with sticky gloss. 

“that’s cute, very valentine’s day.” jaehyun mumbled, focusing on weaving johnny’s hair perfectly. 

“well it is the best day of the year, my love.” johnny winked. 

“haha, only for couples.”

“nuhuh, it’s my favorite person's birthday! plus we get all the discount chocolates and can fuck with no emotions.” johnny laughed while she eyed jaehyun in the mirror. 

“that is true, but i doubt we will get any tonight, at least not myself.” jaehyun says matter-of-factly. 

“why do you say that? you look like a full fucking meal- screw that a fucking buffet. if you don’t link up with anyone i’ll eat your pussy baby. i’m sure woo wouldn’t be opposed either, you know that whore,” johnny giggled. jaehyun just rolled her eyes ignoring the wetness she felt between her legs. she rubbed them together but the fishnets only made things worse. 

“i’ll keep that in mind.” jaehyun put the comb down pulling back from johnny so she could get up. 

“gloss ya?” johnny said, lifting the wand to jaehyun’s lips, spreading the gloss over the plush pink flesh. 

“i wish woo was here to take shitty bathroom pics,” johnny pouted. they picked up their phones leaving the mess of clothes on her bed. 

“yeah, we can take them at the club though.” jaehyun suggested entering the bathroom first flipping the lights on. they posed for pictures together with their messy countertop displayed in each picture. jaehyun snapping pictures of the two while johnny twirled, showing off her ass at different angles in the mirror. johnny took her friend's phone and began her own photo shoot. she pulled jaehyun into her flipping up her skirt to show off jae’s fishnet clad ass before gripping it all for the ~aesthetic~. jaehyun could only laugh continuing their snapping spree. 

“okay, you ready?” jaehyun nodded heading out of the bathroom and grabbing their bags before leaving. 

—-

jaehyun and johnny were waiting on the sidewalk near the club for jungwoo. their asses were freezing on the snow covered pavement. 

“she’s so fucking slow. i think my ass is turning to ice,” johnny complained. 

“i bet she stopped for mcdonald’s.” 

“probably, i bet she’s sucking doyoung off in the drive-thru.” johnny laughed while she rubbed her hands over her goosebumped legs. 

“is that them?” jaehyun nodded towards the headlights coming up on them. 

“i hope,” johnny stood up reaching down for jaehyun’s hand to pull her up. they stood on the curb when doyoung pulled up with jungwoo riding shotgun. 

“hi, babies, sorry i’m late,” jungwoo said through the window. 

“yeah yeah,” johnny teased. jungwoo opened the door slamming it behind her. she leaned into the still open window ass on full display. 

“text me later.” woo said leaning deeper into the car kissing the driver. the kiss deepened, making johnny huff impatiently. 

“bitch, you can make out later.” johnny said, slapping jungwoo’s ass, making her moan. 

“hey johnny, do that again, yeah,” doyoung winked. johnny obliged by slapping her friends' ass a little harder this time. 

“you’re a whore, cmon.” johnny pulled at jungwoo’s wrist, making doyoung pout and jaehyun laugh. jungwoo huffed but followed her friends down the street. jungwoo was wearing a baby pink mini dress with red hearts all over. she had a fluffy pink jacket over top but it was falling off her shoulders. her shoes were loud as they walked together thick clear heels hitting the pavement as she tried to catch up. she had on red thigh highs with a little fuzzy band at the top elastic. 

“are you guys dating yet. i’m bored. i want to live vicariously.” johnny asked, linking her arms with her two companions. jungwoo shook her head making her black pigtails bounce and her long side pieces flip. 

“no, i kinda just like fucking him for now, but he’s kinda sweet right?” jungwoo blushed. 

“he likes when you get spanked? is that nice?” jaehyun said. the snow was crunchy below their feet with a layer of ice below it. 

“uh, yeah? do you not like that? jaehyun i definitely pegged you for a pain kink girl.” jungwoo said. johnny laughed in between the two. 

“i mean, does he, like, have a good personality? that’s more important than if he is good in bed right.” johnny and jungwoo stopped on the sidewalk. 

“what?”

“baby, if he can’t fuck then his personality doesn’t matter.” johnny said, jungwoo nodded in agreement. 

“but you already know he can lay pipe, what about laying down good conversation.” 

“oh whew, i thought you were, you know, waiting for marriage,” jungwoo whispered. 

“good god i would die, at this point it feels like i have taken an oath of celibacy.” 

“he does have a good personality though. we can just like hang out and watch hentai and eat snacks.” 

“he’s a hentai boy? that is so valid.” johnny offered as they came up to the club entrance. more of a hole in the wall kinda place but still one of their favorites. a little eccentric and full of weirdos but it was definitely their vibe. 

“does he think you have anime tits?”

“he doesn’t have to think she does have anime tits.” jaehyun said while they headed down the stairs to the basement club. the music was loud and it smelled like stale cigarettes and peanuts, but they loved it. 

“i’m grabbing shots, you guys pick a table,” johnny said, walking toward the bar and pushing through people. jungwoo and jaehyun grabbed hands and walked to the small back corner of the bar, their usual spot. 

“so, since it’s your birthday, what are you gonna do tonight?” 

“probably get shit faced, maybe do some cocaine in the bathroom, get pregnant,” jungwoo laughed. 

“shut up. seriously do you wanna do anything fun?” 

“i mean i would love to get railed but,” jaehyun looked across the room motioning to the patrons. “not really any new bodies.”

“how long has it been darling? a week?” jungwoo giggled. 

“ha ha, i wish it was only a week. try like 2 months.” jungwoo gawked finding it hard to imagine going two months without someone playing in her pussy. 

“i know.” jaehyun pouted at jungwoo’s reaction. 

“that sucks, do you wanna borrow doyoung?” jungwoo offered. 

“as nice as that sounds. i think he is more your speed, baby,” johnny walked back up to the table, three shots in each hand. 

“yeah,” jungwoo nodded. johnny sat down pushing the shots across the table in front of each of them. 

“who’s speed are we talking?” 

“jaehyun wants to get screwed.” jungwoo said bluntly. 

“oh, yeah she needs to, you're so pent up baby.” johnny reached behind her massaging her shoulders. 

“am not.” jaehyun said before knocking back a shot. 

“you know i can hear you humping your pillow from across the hall.” jungwoo laughed but jaehyun was going red in the face. “you know you can come to my room and hump me,” johnny winked. 

“oh my god, you haven’t fucked yet? what’s the point of living together if you aren’t eating each other out?” 

“i know, i think jaehyun is a prude.” johnny wiped a fake tear. “it’s heartbreaking. one like equals one prayer.” 

“but wouldn’t it be weird?”

“why would it be?” jungwoo asked, cracking a peanut shell with her acrylics. “like getting to fuck whenever and being besties? like that’s the goal.” johnny smirked at jungwoo’s comment while she lifted the shot glass to her mouth. 

“hi ladies, drinks from those boys.” the regular bartender, taeil said, pointing across the room to a group of skeevy looking boys. he sat the drinks down some fancy pink things. 

“thanks, baby, tell them to suck my dick okay?” johnny said, making taeil laugh before walking back to his place behind the bar. 

“what about taeil?” jungwoo offered. 

“he’s like very daddy. sweet, soft but probably slaps you around some. very cute, i bet he can raw dog you.” johnny cracked her own peanuts, handing them to jaehyun. 

“why do you always do that?” jaehyun nodded to her hand full of peanuts. 

“they’re fun to open but i don’t want to crunch.” jaehyun rolled her eyes. 

“taeil is super cute. 10/10 would peg.” johnny mentioned. 

“what about the boys that sent these,” jungwoo pointed to the fruity drinks in front of them. 

“isn’t it weird how boys think we want to drink strawberry juice?” 

“i know, i want a whiskey mama,” johnny laughed. 

“they’re cute but like, they look greasy.” 

“all boys are greasy you have to get over it.” 

“doyoung isn’t greasy. he washes his hair everyday it’s so sexy.” jungwoo said dreamily. johnny and jaehyun both stared at their friend. 

“damn you like him like him.” johnny stated. jungwoo rolled her eyes before taking her last shot. 

“wait i know! what about taeyong? he’s friends with doyoung and he’s so so so cute! like very baby but very sexy. lemme show you,” jungwoo dug her phone from her bag flipping through instagram for taeyong’s profile. she clicked her tongue turning her phone to johnny and jaehyun. johnny picked it up scrolling through his profile. 

“he has pet fish.” jungwoo nodded. 

“he is cute, another peg worthy boy.” jaehyun said. 

“he has massive switchy energy. like i bet he could beg one minute and then make you cry the next.” 

“you wanna get railed, or do the railing?” jungwoo questioned, pulling her phone back, scrolling through her follows. 

“oh, what about kun?” she offered showing his profile. 

“kun is definitely doing the railing.” johnny stated bluntly. 

“wait didn’t you fuck him last year.” johnny averted her gaze, making her friends laugh. 

“enough looking let’s just get wasted and if it’s meant to be jaehyun will get boned.” jungwoo said standing up pulling her friends with her to the crowded dance floor. 

—-

they ended up leaving early and making it back to johnny and jaehyun’s apartment. the club was just a little too boring tonight. they were crowded on the small pink couch jaehyun had “borrowed” laying on top of one another sharing a bottle of vodka. 

“jae, i’m sorry we never found someone to rail you.” jungwoo pouted. her head was resting on johnny’s lap while her legs were on jaehyun. 

“yeah, i wanted to hear you getting banged,” johnny frowned. she was playing with jungwoo’s hair, twirling a long pigtail between her fingers. jaehyun laughed from her spot in between the girls. 

“wait, there’s still time, besties.” jungwoo sat up. she turned to jaehyun straddling her lap. her skirt rode up over her hips and johnny leaned in to listen to her friend's suggestion. 

“what if we,” jungwoo said, looking to johnny for assurance. “rail you.” she finished in the honey dripping from words. 

“like a pity fuck” jaehyun said, eyes rolling as she dropped her head on the back of the couch. 

“trust me jae, we don’t feel sorry for you. it’s not a pity fuck. a birthday gift. but also i wanna eat you out” jungwoo laughed while johnny brought her hand to jungwoo’s ass, gripping the soft skin. her hand moved jungwoo’s skirt higher and higher. 

“unhuh, jungwoo talks about it all the time.” 

“you talk about fucking me,” jaehyun said. 

“you don’t?” jaehyun shook her head in amusement. 

“how can we not. your fucking cute ass walks around with your bouncing ass 24/7. you think i don’t stay up to hear you get off so i can too,” johnny confessed. jaehyun was taken aback. most of the time she was getting off thinking about johnny and her fingers. 

“you shoulda just walked across the hall,” jungwoo offered. jaehyun laughed, she often thought about that. her friend walking in on her humping her own hand, cumming on her dildo, or squirting on her pillow. 

“next time i will,” johnny giggled, eyes growing dark. 

“okay as long as you both promise it’s not a pity party fuck.” jaehyun said, lifting her pinky. johnny and woo brought their pinky fingers up, twisting them together and stamping their thumps. 

“is it weird that i’ve always wanted to do this? like since forever?” jungwoo said, bouncing on jaehyun’s lap. jaehyun swore she could feel the soft lips of jungwoo’s pussy brush against her leg. maybe she had thought about this a few times. 

“no, i’ve wanted to eat jae’s pussy since we met,” johnny confessed, leaning close, pressing her lips to jungwoo’s neck. jungwoo’s sloppy smile was quickly replaced with a dreamy look of pleasure. 

“i feel like we’re corrupting, you,” jungwoo whimpered to jaehyun. 

“because you two think i’ve never fucked a girl.”

“you have,” johnny’s face came up from jungwoo’s neck. 

“who?” jungwoo asked, pulling johnny’s face back to her neck. johnny happily went back to the warm skin licking behind jungwoo’s earring covered ear. 

“remember when i used to fuck around with minhyuck,” jaehyun continued the other girls nodding their heads. “before he started dating naeun we used to fuck all together. and,” jaehyun paused, thinking, wondering if she should continue to divulge. jungwoo was on the edge of her seat, well jaehyun’s lap. 

“yuta and ten, like together but separate,” jaehyun blushed. recalling getting high and fucking yuta last thanksgiving, and letting ten finger her in front of her mirror spreading her legs making jaehyun watch herself cum and see how much she could squirt, and then letting ten watch while yuta fingered her in the middle of a movie night turning into an all night cumfest. she wondered if johnny knew, smelled the sex when she came home the next morning, felt the big wet spot on the couch jaehyun had made. 

“fuck yuta’s mouth.” jungwoo reminisced. she leaned away from johnny to provide her more room to explore. 

“i know, she tastes like fucking strawberries,” jaehyun stared at her two friends, johnny already sucking deep purple marks into jungwoo’s pale neck, while jungwoo’s eyes fluttered against her pink cheeks, grinding down against jaehyun the belts and chains around her waist jingled with each rut jungwoo gave. 

“you know, johnny tastes like so sweet, like cherries. you’re so so sweet, baby,” jungwoo commented. she was scratching her nails along the nape of johnny’s neck. johnny whined into jungwoo’s neck drawing jaehyun’s attention from her mouth to the hand she was grinding against. jungwoo had her fingers resting under johnny’s skit, and johnny was gripping her arm while she humped her hand like a dog. 

“she’s a little whore you know? sweet as can be but a fucking whore. she just wants to cum, but she has no patience.” jungwoo tutted, looking down to johnny. 

“huh, aren’t you? aren't you just a little whore?” johnny nodded tongue moving lower to lick across the top of jungwoo’s right breast. 

“tell me how much of a whore you are. tell jaehyun,” johnny moaned leaning back onto jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“i’m a whore, jae, just a fucking whore for woo. like a stupid bitch, like getting fucked until i can’t think. just want her to sit on my face and let me drink her.”

“you know that’s not what you call me,” jungwoo said, retracting her hand from between johnny’s legs only to grip her face roughly in her hand. 

“sorry, mommy. just a whore for mommy,” jaehyun whimpered. she had always thought of johnny as being dominant, not crumbling and begging but making her partners beg. 

“that’s right. you wanna be good for mommy and give jae some pretty marks?” johnny nodded quickly, turning her head before diving into jaehyun’s neck. she nipped and sucked the skin below her jaw. 

“good puppy,” jungwoo commented. jaehyun’s head tilted farther back against the couch basking in johnny’s warm tongue. the mention of “puppy” not going unnoticed by jaehyun. 

“jae, princess, tell her how you like it. she can be a dumb little puppy. tell her what you want her to do.” jungwoo spoke of johnny like she wasn’t sitting next to them. 

“i- hnn- want her to suck my nipples,” jaehyun whimpers. a smile plasters on jungwoo’s face, indulging in the request. 

“dummy, you heard her, unzip her top,” jungwoo grips johnny’s hair while she gives the command. johnny nods while jungwoo rolls to the left of jaehyun so johnny has more room. jungwoo slipped her lower leg below jaehyun's, bringing her thigh closer between her legs, pressing herself against jaehyun’s fishnet covered legs. johnny fumbled with the front zipper of jaehyun’s top fingers going faster than she could manage.

“with your teeth,” jungwoo interrupted. johnny stopped quickly. immediately following the command like an obedient child, bringing her teeth to bite the cold metal pulling it down nose running along jaehyun’s chest in the moment, the peachy perfume overwhelmed her nose, but she liked it. 

once her top was unzipped her perky tits we’re on full display. “now kiss her pretty tits, pup, pinch them, suck them like your a dumb baby wanting your mommy’s milk” jungwoo directed, nodding to jaehyun’s tits. johnny happily obliged, dipping her head back to jaehyun’s neck while her hands squeezed her best friend's soft supple flesh. jaehyun whined, the arousal between her legs only grew with the stimulation. 

johnny’s tongue worked down jaehyun’s neck, slipping over collarbones and across her tits. jaehyun whimpered looking over to jungwoo who was grinding against jaehyun’s leg. she could feel her leg growing wet from jungwoo’s movements felt her hair tickle her leg. jungwoo smiled, bringing her hand to jaehyun’s face before connecting their lips. 

johnny wanted so badly to look up and watch her best friends make out. she had fantasized about this for as long as she could remember, and jungwoo knew it, often bringing it up with her strap buried in johnny’s pussy, sending the latter over the edge. she peered up to watch the messy kissing, tongues softly licking into each other’s mouths, while spit dribbled down their chins, dripping onto jaehyun’s chest. she wanted to take a video, keep it in her spank bank forever. thinking back to all the times she had cum thinking about this exact moment. johnny quickly chased the spit, lapping it off of jaehyun’s skin. 

“aww, how nasty,” jungwoo said, breaking away from jaehyun a thick line of spit connecting them. “you like our spit? like watching us kiss don’t you? you wish i’d let you swap spit with us.” jungwoo questioned. “open.” johnny did, opening her mouth for jungwoo to lean in and spit on her tongue. jaehyun hadn’t ever felt this hot, watching jungwoo spit into johnny’s mouth was so nasty but so hot. 

“you’re so disgusting.” jungwoo said in the sweetest voice. it was almost condescending, degrading even, the sweetest voice saying absolutely humiliating things and it only made jaehyun wetter. 

“puppy, why don’t you ask to eat the birthday girl’s pussy huh? i’m sure her pussy is begging for it. give her a good little present with your tongue.” 

“jae,” johnny whimpered. “can- can i eat your pussy.” johnny tried not to make eye contact, it only made her feel more embarrassed. jaehyun nodded, she could practically see johnny’s mouth watering. 

“you have to tell her, babydoll.” jaehyun whined from her spot. 

“please johnny, will you eat my pussy?” johnny nodded, slipping off the couch and settling on her knees in front of jaehyun’s spot on the couch.

“call her puppy. makes her dumb pussy wetter.” 

“fuck, please puppy, will eat my pussy.” jungwoo smiled. 

“isn’t she a good little slut?” jungwoo spread jaehyun’s legs, pushing her skirt up while she did to make room for johnny. jaehyun felt blessed that she decided not to wear panties, her pussy on display through her fishnets. “no touching yourself.” johnny nodded, lifting her hands to jaehyun’s thighs. “go on i know you want to taste her, whore. leave on the fishnets,” jungwoo demanded. johnny pressed jaehyun’s legs back farther, jungwoo gripped her left leg holding her legs open for johnny. 

“look at that pretty pussy. you’re so wet. do you like watching puppy obey me?” jungwoo said, pulling back the front of jaehyun’s skirt to get a better look at jaehyun’s clean shaven, dripping pussy. “answer me,” jungwoo said, bringing a slap to jaehyun’s pussy making her quiver. 

“i do, fuck. like seeing how good of a whore johnny is for you.” johnny licked and kissed along jaehyun’s inner thigh; tongue dancing along the fishnet material dipping between the strings slicking up small portions of her thighs. johnny’s mouth finally puffed over jaehyun’s pussy, and she almost couldn’t wait anymore, bucking up to get johnny closer. 

“stupid baby, can’t you tell she wants your mouth.” jungwoo said. her fingers gripping jaehyun’s inner thigh grasping at the fishnets while she held her legs open. johnny quickly went to work licking a long stripe up jaehyun’s pussy, earning her a whine. she buried her face in between her legs, sucking on jaehyun’s clit. 

jaehyun was in heaven, if heaven was just a bunch of lesbians. 

“grab her hair,” jungwoo whispered into jaehyun's ear. she followed, grabbing johnny’s blonde hair tugging on it making johnny vibrate against her clit. “she likes when you hurt her. she’s such a dumb bitch. little slut for pain. bet you she could cum if i slapped her up enough .” jaehyun moaned, gripping johnny’s hair harder, nails scratching her scalp. “you like that? you get off on making her cry?” jaehyun nodded looking down at johnny’s wet eyes before drifting farther to her tongue burying itself in her folds. “you should watch me spank her. bet you would like that? seeing her ass jiggle and get red.” jaehyun felt it building, felt her tummy getting tighter. “it’s so nasty she likes it too much. makes my leg soaked from her dirty pussy.” 

“fuck i’m gonna fucking,” jaehyun moaned. jungwoo giggled pushing johnny’s face away from jaehyun. jaehyun sobbed, bucking her hips up for some relief. swearing while she rutted her hips. 

“mommy, think she came.”

“aw did you cum? did i ruin your orgasm?” jungwoo teased, dipping her fingers to jaehyun’s pussy making her buck her hips while she collected the wet mess that had already started soaking the couch. she lifted her fingers to jaehyun’s mouth only for johnny to whine. 

“you already tasted her, don’t be so greedy, puppy,” jungwoo said, pushing her slick finger past jaehyun’s lips, making the latter moan. johnny bounced with need, watching jungwoo fuck her fingers into jaehyun’s mouth. she continued watching johnny’s reactions to her fucking jaehyun’s mouth until she was spitting and gagging. she pulled out her fingers, spit dripping onto jaehyun’s chin. johnny opened her mouth for jungwoo to give the leftovers to her. johnny happily sucked all of jaehyun’s spit off of her mommy’s fingers savoring what little taste of pussy was left. 

“mommy, can i eat your pussy?” johnny begged after jungwoo had removed her fingers. jungwoo contemplated tickling her wet fingers over jaehyun’s hard nipples. 

“hmm, i haven’t played enough with you two. you know what mommy really wants,” johnny stared wide eyed waiting for the next instruction, while jaehyun looked to jungwoo with pink cheeks. “mommy wants you to rub your pretty pussies together. think you can do that?” johnny nodded standing on shaky legs grabbing at jaehyun’s hand. 

“can we go to my room? wanna have space,” jungwoo nodded, standing up with jaehyun. they stumbled together down the hall to johnny’s messy bedroom. she quickly pushed the clothes off of her bed before crawling onto the soft sheets. jungwoo leaned over slapping johnny’s ass that was peeking out from her short skirt. johnny moaned, pressing her face into the sheets, leaving her ass up. 

“i told you,” jungwoo giggled to jaehyun who slipped into bed next to the oldest girl. johnny rolled over spreading her legs showing her glittery thong. “you wanted to be pretty with your little thong showing? you looked like a whore all night. bet you wanted one of those sleazy bar boys to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of everyone. such a filthy bitch.” johnny whined bringing her thighs together. 

“i think she would like that. you know, getting fucked in front of everyone,” jaehyun offered. it only made johnny whine louder. 

“jae princess, why don’t you take off that dirty thong. i bet it’s soaked through.” jaehyun leaned over gripping the waistband while johnny laid back against the bed. she pulled them off hesitating, resisting the urge to shove them into johnny’s own mouth. 

jungwoo noticed chiming in. “what is it?”

“nothing,” jaehyun mumbled. 

“i know you’re lying,” jungwoo said bluntly. 

“i wanna,” she paused. “i wanna put them in her mouth.”

“what’s stopping you? puppy’s a whore she will like it” jaehyun didn’t need any other coaxing, quickly bringing the soiled panties to johnny’s lips, shoving the material into her mouth, making johnny moan. jaehyun moved back pushing johnny’s legs back looking at her pretty heart shaped bush for the second time that night. 

“can i touch her?” jungwoo nodded. jaehyun brought her hands to johnny tenderly, swiping her fingers through the slick between her legs. she brought her hands back to her face admiring how wet and sticky they were before licking them clean. 

“she gets so wet.” jungwoo had moved behind jaehyun hands lightly rubbing circles onto jaehyun’s shoulders. jaehyun could only nod mesmerized by her friends' glistening pussy right in front of her face. she wanted to drink it. 

“remember what mommy wants puppy,” jungwoo reminded. 

“unhuh, jae c’mere,” johnny muffled, lifting her hands grabbing at jaehyun. jaehyun moved her hands to either side of johnny’s waist slipping her legs on either side of her. she lifted her skirt to show johnny her pussy slowly going down to press her cunt to johnny’s bush. her head bobbed, her hair fell into johnny’s face with the connection of their bodies. jaehyun continued grinding down against johnny pubic bone, rubbing her wetness into johnny’s neatly trimmed bush. she loved the way the hair tickled her with each thrust. johnny gripped jaehyun’s small pigtails, twirling them and yanking them in her fingers it only made jaehyun louder. 

jaehyun twisted her body moving one of her legs underneath johnny’s, weaving their bodies together. jaehyun looked at her friend in front of her, gripping johnny’s thick thigh before grinding down against her clit. 

“fuck,” johnny whined once their cunts began pressing against each other. johnny reached her hand to grip jaehyun’s, intertwining their fingers while they continued to grind their pussies together. you could hear the squelch of their juices mixing from down the hall. jaehyun’s had gone white against johnny’s tanned and tattooed thigh. 

jungwoo had gone unnoticed, she had moved up the bed spreading her legs while she watched. she was obsessed with the look on johnny’s face, panties falling from her lips while she whimpered and the sounds jaehyun was making with a blush spreading over her entire body. 

“jae, you don’t have to be quiet. wanna hear you.” jungwoo said, getting their attention. jaehyun and johnny nodded before glancing over at jungwoo, back against the wall with her knees bent and fingers fucking deep into her pussy. jaehyun had forgotten about jungwoo’s clit piercing, loving the way it shimmered with each movement of her hands. jaehyun relaxed letting her whimpers turn into whines and her whines into moans, filling the room with her pretty vocals. jaehyun couldn’t tear her eyes away from jungwoo’s fingers disappearing into her glittery cunt.

“don’t cum, i have more i want to do to you,” jungwoo said with dark eyes. johnny nodded, gripping jaehyun’s hand harder trying not to relax and let herself cum. johnny wanted to keep her eyes open and watch her mommy but she felt so good. she felt so wet and sticky, jaehyun’s slick covered her thighs, it had her eyes fluttering. 

“you sound so fucking nasty. i can hear how wet you are,” jungwoo said breathily before removing her fingers from herself. sitting back up on her knees before digging into one of johnny’s drawers. johnny knew what was coming but jaehyun didn’t. johnny had deja vu replaying jungwoo rummaging in her drawers with their friend ten wrist deep in her pussy. 

jungwoo’s hand reappeared showing off a large sparkly purple double ended dildo smirk plastered on her face. jaehyun was so intrigued and johnny was so excited. johnny had been expecting a strap, like last time. johnny had only played with the toy a few times, once with jungwoo, once with yuta, and once alone fucking into both of her holes with her bedroom door open hoping jaehyun would walk by and catch her stuffing herself. 

“can you open her up,puppy? fuck jae’s cunt to take some cock?” johnny nodded quickly, scrambling to get up, letting jaehyun fall back as she did. jungwoo giggled settling back against the wall dildo in hand. johnny and as thankful she had broken her nail that night so she could fully fuck jaehyun. 

“don’t rush baby. fuck her slow it’s her birthday remember,” johnny nodded before using her strength to flip jaehyun over before she settled on her knees behind her. jaehyun lifted her hips keeping her face shoved into the bed. johnny looked to jungwoo almost asking if she could rip the fishnets covering jaehyun’s legs. jungwoo nodded silently, and johnny wasted no time gripping the thread on each of jaehyun’s cheeks before ripping it. 

“hey,” jaehyun interjected. “you owe me new-” she was cut off my johnny’s pointer plunging into her pussy, making her mewl. johnny didn’t let up, continuing to pound into jaehyun’s pussy. jaehyun’s skirt was pushed up to her hips exposing her lower back tattoo reading “slut” in old english script, perfectly fitting the current situation. she had never felt like more of a slut. her fishnets were hanging on by little threads across her ass. 

“slow,” jungwoo said. johnny snapped out of the pounding, slowing down her wrist before adding a second finger slowly fucking into jaehyun. her cunt was so wet, thick cream dripped down her thighs with each thrust of johnny’s hand. johnny wanted to lick it up so bad, but she knew she hadn’t asked. 

“clean her up,” jungwoo had read her mind once again. johnny happily did so, dipping her head below her fingers, lapping at the cream on jaehyun’s thighs. 

“faster,” jaehyun whimpers. johnny does so, flicking his wrist faster hearing the gush from her juices. jaehyun rocked her hips back, meeting johnny’s hand. slews of curses were leaving her lips landing into the sheets. 

“mommy, look so creamy,” johnny looked to jungwoo and back at jaehyun’s milky cunt. jungwoo hadn’t stopped staring watching the cream spill out from her tight cunt, her own fingers curling inside of her while she watched. johnny continued faster, pulling the knot in jaehyun’s tummy tighter. 

“gonna fucking, please let me,” jaehyun whimpered hips shaking as she felt herself letting go. 

“beg for it, princess.”

“please, mama, let me cum. wanna cum on johnny’s face, make her nasty. can i please, fuck, so good wanna make a mess,” jaehyun didn’t hesitate. 

“cum then, jae make a mess,” jungwoo said. jaehyun cried, legs shaking below her. johnny pulled her hands from jaehyun’s pussy letting her squirt on her lap. she was surprised at first the amount of cream was almost unheard of, she could fill a mug and drink it if she wanted. johnny only pushed her fingers back in making jaehyun squirt again, milky liquid covering her hands and face. johnny couldn’t stop going back to make jaehyun squirt and soak her sheets bringing her mouth to her cunt to drink directly from her pussy. 

“wanna fuck her. jae, can i fuck you?” jaehyun groaned into the sheets, spit soaking the fabric, pussy still dripping into johnny’s mouth. 

“here pup, is she loose enough?” 

“so tight still mommy. god come feel how tight she is,” johnny begged. jungwoo slipped closer handing johnny the dildo while bringing her other hand to jaehyun. she slapped her hand over her cunt enjoying the shivers from jaehyun. jungwoo swiped her fingers through the cream before pushing into jaehyun. her cunt swallowed around her three fingers, begging for more. 

“fuck, such a tight little cunt.” jungwoo slipped her fingers out after thrusting into her a few times. she brought her fingers to the dildo johnny held, smearing the juices over one end, jerking off the silicone. “fuck her. give her a loose little whore pussy, just like yours.” 

johnny whined at the degrading comment, rubbing the silicone member against jaehyun’s pussy before pushing it into her. 

“fuck,” jaehyun whimpered trying to turn her head around to watch johnny fucking into her. johnny pushed the toy deeper, filling her up so completely. 

“so full. fuck me, baby,” jaehyun reached for jungwoo wanting to hold her while she got her brains fucked out. jungwoo came closer making the bed dip beside jaehyun. she pulled her down beside her bringing jungwoo’s tits to her face. she pulled her top down letting jungwoo’s tits free. jungwoo still looked completely unphased, makeup barely smudged, outfit still pristine. she moved her head as close as she could before jungwoo scooted closer letting jaehyun suckle on her nipples like a baby. her tits jiggled with each thrust johnny gave jaehyun. 

“is puppy fucking you good, baby?”

“so good, mama, so full so fucking full,” jaehyun mumbled against her nipple. 

“like sucking mama’s tits?” jungwoo questioned running her fingers through jaehyun’s hair. jaehyun nodded, teeth nibbling on the perky bud making jungwoo inhale sharply. 

“fuck, mama.” jaehyun continued. she couldn’t stop whining. 

“roll over baby,” jaehyun did her best legs like jelly, johnny mostly turning her over onto her back. “johnny, fuck yourself too.” jungwoo sat up beside the too watching johnny quickly lay back situating her legs comfortably before pressing the toy to her unstretched hole. 

see jungwoo knew johnny liked that, liked feeling, the burn of stretching her pussy open on a dry toy. johnny pushed herself down and pushed the toy up into her warm hole. jaehyun hummed at the movement, moving her hips toward johnny for more. johnny winced in pleasure and pain, the stretch so perfect, so full. 

jungwoo watched on, staring at their pussies connecting with the pretty sparkly dildo disappearing between them. 

“such pretty girls.” jungwoo said leaning closer, spitting on their pussies. her hand found it’s way between them pinching johnny clit with a smile. she was so obsessed watching them crumble. jungwoo was usually the one bending over crying and begging, but she loved making her tall strong best friends beg and cry for her. 

jungwoo held the toy between them replacing johnny’s hand with her own. johnny gripped jaehyun’s wrist, staring across to her. jaehyun’s eyes were so dark from this angle, she could see the pleasure in her hooded eyes, the lust in her expression with her mouth agape and breathing erratic. jaehyun was staring between them watching the toy getting swallowed by johnny’s pink pussy. she watched the toy get wetter with each thrust, her own milky cream mixing with johnny clear slick, lines of sticky cream disconnecting and reconnecting each time their cunts came close. 

jaehyun’s free hand had gone to her tits pinching at her nipples, johnny’s however had disappeared below jungwoo’s skirt and jaehyun was dying to watch. 

“like watching puppy fuck mama?” jungwoo asked after following jaehyun’s eyes to her baby's hand below her. jaehyun nodded, giving jungwoo a reason to life her skirt fully showing herself to jaehyun for the first time. jaehyun mewled at the site, jungwoo’s full bush in perfect view while she rode johnny’s long dirty fingers. jaehyun wanted it in her face, jungwoo’s pussy that is. wanted to be covered with her muff tasting her. 

jaehyun grabbed toward jungwoo.

“huh, what is it, princess?” jungwoo tilted her head in question. jaehyun couldn’t answer, only reaching farther towards jungwoo. 

“you have to tell me.” 

“sit on my face,” jaehyun breathed. jungwoo smiled, she tightened around johnny’s fingers fucking down one last time. she lifted off of johnny, and jaehyun couldn’t help but watch her eyes couldn’t tear away from the juices left on johnny’s fingers. jungwoo crawled over to the whining girl, pushing her back flat against the bed. her long legs surrounding jaehyun’s face, clear heels still on and on either side of jaehyun.

she brought her hands up to feel around jungwoo’s thighs, pushing her skirt higher and squeezing her soft ass in her fingers. jungwoo sat back facing johnny watching her pathetic puppy whine in jealousy, fingers deep down her own throat wanting to taste more of jungwoo. 

jaehyun’s tongue had already slipped over jungwoo’s cunt tasting her slick before fucking her tongue into her hole. 

“sit on me, please mama,” jaehyun whined, grabbing at jungwoo to somehow get closer. 

“should i?” jungwoo asked johnny specifically. johnny nodded, still choking on her fingers. jungwoo eased down before fully settling her ass onto jaehyun’s face. johnny cursed, spit was covering her face at this point. her pussy still burying the toy while she humped embarrassingly against jaehyun. 

jaehyun was obsessed with her friend's pussy. her nose was pressed to her asshole while she lapped her slick like a dog. jungwoo grinded down occasionally rutting her clit against jaehyun. 

“i think a puppy is jealous? are you? you wish mommy was sitting on your filthy mouth?” johnny whined around her fingers despite her embarrassment; she only got wetter. 

“so jealous,” jaehyun mumbled into jungwoo. 

“are you?”

“wish it was my face. mommy’s pussy is so yummy. remember when i rimmed you mommy?” johnny questioned and it through jungwoo off. not expecting johnny to bring up eating her ass. 

“i do. you love doing that for mommy. you love doing the nasty stuff.” jungwoo was having a hard time keeping her composure. jaehyun’s tongue fucking into deep, and johnny teasing her made it worse. 

“fuck so good princess,” jungwoo brought her hand behind her gripping jaehyun hair. 

“go faster mommy. ride jae’s face. cum on her face so i can lick it off,” johnny pleaded. jungwoo obliged by grinding down harder and faster riding jaehyun’s tongue. johnny whined, slowly getting louder watching her mommy’s face contort in pleasure. 

“wanna cum mommy,” johnny asked. 

“not yet,” johnny whimpered trying to hold back. 

“you can cum after mommy and after princess cums again. mommy wants to eat you after jae creams on your cunt.” johnny and jaehyun groaned together fucking down harder on their shared toy. 

jungwoo rode jaehyun faster shaking the bed while she chased her orgasm. 

“cum mommy,” johnny whispered. jungwoo did, moaning while she quivered over jaehyun, pussy gushing as she did. jaehyun moaned, mouth filling with jungwoo’s squirt. 

“mommy cums a lot, like a boy,” johnny mentioned, watching her mommy’s eyes roll back continuing to cum. jungwoo’s thighs tightly squeezed around jaehyun’s face her juices dripped down her cheeks the squirt messily pouring out. 

“gonna fucking piss,” jungwoo moaned. “stop fuck, unless you want to drink it. it’s gonna come o-” jaehyun only moaned harder swallowing what she could. she felt the hot liquid going down her throat. 

“fuck, so fucking messy, mommy,” jungwoo sat back sighing while she continued her heavy stream. she clenched trying to stop while she sat up. she dribbled over jaehyun’s chest while she climbed closer to johnny. her fingers danced over her clit, pulling her lips apart to piss on johnny and jaehyun’s pussys. 

jaehyun couldn’t help but cry, her cheeks covered in jungwoo. she felt so messy and disgusting and she loved it. 

“want it,” johnny whined, watching the liquid spurting on her pussy. jungwoo clenched again dribbling still while johnny leaned closer. jungwoo aimed as best she could pissing down johnny’s throat watching as her cheeks filled with piss. 

jaehyun watched in awe, seeing johnny gulp down jungwoo’s piss. she had never thought about getting off to piss but now she was overwhelmed with the urge to drink all of jungwoo. 

“dirty fucking bitch, drink your juice,” jungwoo moaned. johnny swallowed, causing her full mouth to spill some of her precious juice. johnny’s /jaehyun’s/ white shirt was soaking, a pale yellow tinge trickling down her overflowing tits, and making her blonde hair wet. 

as her stream slowed johnny lips sucking the rest directly from the source. jungwoo whined when johnny started sucking her like a straw. jungwoo shivered, rolling off her johnny laying beside her. she looked over at jaehyun, still humping down on the dildo faster and faster gushing her own cream out of her pussy. her face was still shining with her piss. 

“you think princess needs to let go?” jungwoo asked. jaehyun nodded, bringing her fingers to her clit, rubbing fast circles over the swollen bud. 

“puppy,” jungwoo whispered into johnny pissy hair. jaehyun wanted to know so badly what they were discussing. johnny’s eyes went wide with each word jungwoo spoke. 

“go ahead pup,” jungwoo said. johnny whimpered, slipping off of the toy clenching on nothing. her pussy was gaping open and waiting to cum. johnny then fucked the wet toy up into jaehyun before pulling it out. johnny watched her creamy pussy close around nothing. 

“mommy wants you to, wants you to.” johnny was shy suddenly. 

“puppy, this was your suggestion. tell princess what you want to do.” 

“tell me puppy,” jaehyun said, johnny was keening. 

“can i drink you?” she looked away blushing when she said it. 

“tell her what you told me.”

“wanna drink your cream and piss. want to taste it while mommy calls me nasty things.” jaehyun was the first to get up, sitting up, her legs still spread wide. 

“fuck you’re so gross.” jungwoo giggled watching on. 

“mommy, will you, will you touch her so i can drink?” johnny asked, looking over her shoulder to jungwoo who was still petting her pussy. jungwoo nodded beckoning jaehyun to her sit between opened legs. 

jaehyun quickly scooted in between jungwoo who quickly lifted her legs opening her up to johnny. jaehyun whined, her muscles straining at the position. johnny went between her legs getting as close to her gushy cunt. 

“who would have thought, two nasty piss guzzlers.” jungwoo giggled her right hand let go of jaehyun’s leg bringing it between her legs. “hold your other leg. dumb puppy’s can’t touch princesses.” jaehyun followed instruction pushing her leg back as far as she could; she felt jungwoo’s hard nipples rubbing against her back. 

her fingers rubbed over jaehyun clit, the latter moaned. johnny sat watching jungwoo's fingers rubbing soft circles over jaehyun’s clit. she listened intently to jaehyun’s breathing changing, as her tummy contracted. 

“you gotta relax baby, let it all out. give the puppy all that nasty piss.” jungwoo goaded. hand speeding up on jaehyun. she did her best to relax. jungwoo pressed on her tummy and suddenly she realized how much she really had to pee. 

“it’s gonna come out.” 

“good girl, let it out.” jungwoo continued. jaehyun whined feeling her pee dribble out. johnny smiled stupidly, lapping it up. 

“mommy make her go hard.” jungwoo pushed her hand harder into jaehyun’s tummy, finally opening the floodgates. jaehyun moaned obscenely piss starting to squirt out of her into johnny’s opened mouth. she stared down at the fingers working her clit, her piss squirted messily into and onto johnny. her hair and face wet with pee. 

“feels good doesn’t it? let it all out princess,” jaehyun moaned feeling her orgasm washing over her. jungwoo’s fingers continued while she quivered in pleasure. johnny was gulping her piss down happily when she started to cream. jaehyun was shaking, toes curling while she relaxed fully letting her orgasm fully take over, the release of her full bladder and gushing cunt was overwhelming. 

“such a good girl, puppy likes it. look at her filthy face.” jungwoo said, glancing at johnny's mouth filled with milky cum and piss. jaehyun tried to open her eyes, watching her best friend drink her from below. 

“don’t you bitch, like how full your tummy gets with nasty juice? you’re so disgusting. you could cum watching couldn’t you?” johnny nodded blushing profusely at the humiliation jungwoo threw at her. jungwoo hadn’t let up on rubbing jaehyun and it was almost too much, her pussy wanted more but also couldn’t take anymore. jungwoo just continued wanting one more bush of cream before letting her go. 

“bet i could give you a bottle of my piss and you’d be a happy little thing, such a piss whore.” johnny moaned, swallowing the last of jaehyun’s piss. 

“one more jae, you can do it. squirt that cream down her throat,” and jaehyun did. gushing a final time onto johnny’s tongue. jaehyun shook when jungwoo finally lifted her fingers from her clit only to slap them down and laugh when jaehyun cried. 

“such a good princess, you cum so much. puppy do me a favor and clean up her mess.” jaehyun whined when johnny’s tongue licked her up and down collecting all of the leftover piss and cream between her legs. jungwoo let go over jaehyun’s leg letting her rest on the beg. 

“good puppy.” jungwoo said pinching jaehyun’s nipples. 

“mommy, can i now? waited so good.” johnny asked with big eyes. 

“why don’t we let princess watch, yeah? she’s so tired so fucked out.” johnny nodded, sitting back on her heels petting jaehyun’s thighs softly. 

“she worked so hard.” johnny mentioned. 

“she did. so did you puppy.” johnny shined at the praise. “jae baby, why don’t you watch us.” jaehyun nodded moving over on the bed so johnny and jungwoo could play. 

johnny didn’t hesitate jumping over to jungwoo sloppily kissing her neck. 

“so eager. what do you want to do pup.” jungwoo asked, running her fingers through johnny’s damp hair. her lips continued their attack while she contemplated. 

“can i ride your thigh mommy,” johnny asked shyly. 

“of course baby,” jungwoo’s sweetness finally showed up. jungwoo pulled johnny on top of her positioning her over one thigh. 

“i bet you’re full too?” jungwoo asked one hand rubbing over johnny’s plump tummy. johnny nodded looking away before jungwoo pushed her down on her thigh. johnny whined feeling her clit rub against jungwoo’s soft milky thigh. 

“so full,” johnny whined grinding against woo while she held her hips. 

“then go like a little puppy.” jungwoo suggested. johnny did, jungwoo felt the warmth dripping down her leg while johnny slid against it. jaehyun watched on, the liquid quickly spilling onto the bed. she moved to jungwoo’s thighs licking up what she could. 

“aww how sweet princess. look puppy, she’s cleaning up your mess.” johnny clenched when she saw jaehyun’s tongue swipe over jungwoo’s thigh. 

“so hot.” johnny continued pissing getting jungwoo’s thighs wet. 

“isn’t it, does it make you wanna cum, watching princess taste your piss?” johnny nodded harshly, head bobbing on her shoulders. “then cum puppy.” 

johnny sped up rubbing her clit harder against jungwoo’s wet thigh. jungwoo gripped her hips moving them with johnny’s grinding. johnny mewled feeling the fire in her tummy. jungwoo’s tongue had made its way to johnny’s neck, licking under her chin sweetly. johnny couldn’t hold it feeling so much pleasure from her orgasm. shooting a few last dribbles of piss out as she came. jungwoo and jaehyun rubbed along her back soothing her while she rode out her high legs quivering around jungwoo. 

“so pretty.” johnny slumped on jungwoo’s shoulder exhausted from the events of the night. whispering fuck under her breath.

“so good puppy.” 

“you did so good johnny.” 

“so fucking good.” 

the praises danced around the room and johnny just whimpered in response. 

“so sleepy,” she finally said. 

jungwoo nodded, “ i know baby. let mommy clean you up and then we can sleep. can’t let puppy go to sleep dirty.” jaehyun was the first to get up going to the bathroom and getting some warm clothes to bring back. 

“we should do this for your birthday woo.” jaehyun smiled when she came back. 

“sad we didn’t get to do it for my birthday.” johnny pouted, moving from jungwoo’s lap. 

“next year pup.” jungwoo said bopping johnny’s nose. 

“we can always makeup for lost time” jaehyun suggested smiling, wiping warm towels over jungwoo’s thigh while jungwoo took a towel to wipe over johnny’s sticky face. 

“who would have thought our little jae was a little pee girl.” jungwoo laughed. 

“not me.” jaehyun said. 

“you’ve never?” jaehyun shook her head. “you didn’t act like it.” jungwoo finished, brushing through johnny’s hair. 

“the way you creamed when woo started going on you. fuck.” 

“it’s hot. you're hot. fuck i have hot friends. i could just fuck your girls everyday.”

“god you’re such a mess. let’s sleep in my room.”

“only if i get to be in the middle.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading this was really fun to write !!! lil diff than what i normally do 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)


End file.
